Wonderful Pumpkin Pie
by PrInCesS2902
Summary: A/N: after 2 years this story been on hiatus, i decided to finish the story. -Miyu want to prove that she can cook... And what happen next?chapter 5 now! some revising have been done for the previous chapter. R
1. 1: story began

**WONDERFUL PUMPKIN PIE**

_**My mind is totally about pies right now. **_

_**I really don't know why…**_

_**I don't really eat much and it's quite hard to find a best pie here…**_

_**But still I'm going to write about pies. XD**_

I do not own Daa! Daa! Daa! I'm just trying to enhance it my own way (_**evil laugh**_)

* * *

**xoxoxoxo**

"Miyu-chan, do you want to join us shopping around Heiomachi's after school?" Nanami asks.

"I really love to but today it's my turn to buy groceries. We go together next time. Gomen-ne?" Miyu quickly tidies up her things. She halted her movement as a thought came across her mind. "Umm… Kanata always made fun of my cooking so I think I want to cook some kind of dessert to prove to Kanata I can cook. Any suggestion, guys?"

"Looks like somebody is in love with someone here..." Aya rolls eyes to Nanami… They grinned.

The blonde girl turns to both of her friends. Now she knows that her friends are talking about her. "Who is it? ME? You must be joking. I can't be I'm in love with Kanata." Her cheeks turned to slight pink and warm. She quickly puts the rest of her things on top of her desk into her backpack. "He always makes fun out of me in everything I do and that irritates me the most. Hmph!"

"We'll see about that." Aya and Nanami grinned. They know Miyu has a slight crush to dark-brown haired boy by the way she gave a certain look whenever Kanata is around. She always tried to ignore the feeling. And unfortunately Kanata had not know about this too although they are staying together. "By the way, about the desert you about to make, I suggest you make something you really crave for it now. I think I brought a magazine about dessert today." Nanami walks up to her place and searches a magazine inside her backpack. "Here it is. It has step-by-step instructions with pictures to make dessert." She handed the magazine to the blonde girl. Miyu took it and check the contents. "It helps me to improve my cooking. Keep it. It's a present from me. Prove it to Kanata and make me proud."

Miyu very delighted about this. She gave her friends a big hug. The magazine entitled 'Cook Desert for Dummies'.

"_Now I will make that jerk bow to me. Haha!_"

The time seemed moved slowly while she chatted with her best friends. But she felt something amiss. She looked at the clock hanging on the wall in front of the class, "Oh no! I'm late." Miyu grabbed her backpack to her shoulder, "See you tomorrow guys! Thanks for the book Nanami. I really appreciate this. Jaa-ne!" Miyu rushed outside the class.

**xoxoxoxo**

A blonde girl stood alone in front of a mall in heiomachi looking dumbfounded.

"-_Sigh_- Why do the groceries have to be this much?" Miyu picked up the plastic bags and walked along the path to her home slowly. "I wish I have a cart or something that I can lessen this weight." She decided to take the shortest route back to her house although don't like it due to eerie surrounding there. Suddenly she heard, "Pumpkins on sale! Ripe, juicy pumpkins on sale! Come and get one!"

As she walked pass the stall that sells the pumpkin, she stopped by the stall."_Pumpkins? There a lot of pumpkins with different size and shapes here_" Then, some idea pops in. "_Wait! Maybe I can cook something made out from pumpkin for Kanata!_" Miyu approaches the hawker, "Sir, may I have one ripe pumpkin?"

"Sure young lady. Here it is. A perfect pumpkin for a cute lady like you. Thanks for buying"

Miyu paid the hawker and took the pumpkin with a slight tint of pink on her cheeks. But then she realized something. "-_Sigh_- I accidentally put more load for me carry. I wish I'm home right now."

**xoxoxoxo**

"Tadaima~!" Miyu put all the things down. "Kanata! Come and help me take these groceries into the kitchen."

Kanata shows up. He was wearing blue shirt with a beige trousers and looks very casual but the style could make girls' heart melt like butter in a pan. He walked pass Miyu, ignoring her existence and wore his shoes. "Miyu, I'm going to see Santa for a while. Maybe I'll home before dinner." He walked out the opened door and halted in his way as if he remembers something important. He turned back to Miyu, "One more thing, you're in charge to make dinner today. So, make sure you don't burn my house down." Kanata smirked.

Miyu sticks her tongue out. "_Damn Kanata! We'll see about that. I absolutely will make him bow to me with my pie._"

xoxoxoxo

* * *

_**end of chapter 1**_

_Seek somebody_

_Who communicates with you_

_In laughter,_

_Because one laughter_

_Could turn a sad day_

_Into a joyful day…_

* * *

_I will update soon. But please review my first chapter_.


	2. 2: let's cook

**Wonderful Pumpkin Pie**

_**Chapter 2: Let's cook!**_

_**Thanks for all the comments… Now enjoy the 2**__**nd**__** chapter.**_

* * *

Miyu stretched herself. She was in her room. "Waah~, now my school homework is finish." She put down her pencil and rose from her seat. Her alarm clock already showed 6pm. "Now is the time to cook some dinner. Maybe I can cook some pumpkin soup with the pumpkin I bought earlier." The blonde girl rummaged her school backpack before heading out her room.

She head down to the kitchen with the dessert magazine in her hand. Before started, she flipped the magazine pages until she saw the 'Pumpkin Soup Recipe' and started to prepare the things she needed. She takes out the pumpkin from the plastic bag and washes it before cut it. Thank goodness the pumpkin is not too hard to cut into small pieces. The blonde girl then places the pieces and put into a pressure cooker to soften it. In the meantime, she prepared for the soup.

Several minutes had passed. Miyu opened the cooker and checked whether the pumpkin soft enough. She pokes the pumpkin with a toothpick she has got earlier "I think the pumpkin is ready." Humming one of her favourite song, she carefully took out the pumpkins and places them in a bowl. Using an ice-cream scoop, she gently scoops the innards out into another bowl.

"Eh. It stated here that I need vegetable broth or chicken broth for the soup. But I didn't buy it just now. Maybe I can substitute it with normal water. Supposedly the taste don't make very large different." She placed a pot on the stove and turned on the fire. She poured 2 spoons of olive oil and dunked the chopped onions into the pot. Then she emptied the bowl filled with the pumpkin into the pot. "So, I need to continue stirring about 8 to 10 minutes before poured the broth." She nodded as a sign she understood the recipe book's instructions.

.

_-Somewhere in Heiomachi's-_

.

"Kanata, I'm glad you came."

"Yo, Santa. What the fuss about?"

"This shop is holding a sale right now! It's not an ordinary sale. They are selling all episodes of Tofu Man for a damn cheap price."

"So, buy all of it. This is the time you're waiting for right?"

Santa looked at Kanata. He walked slowly to Kanata and held his shirt. His eyes were big and sparkling as if trying to beg Kanata. Like a puppy dog. "I already spent my money for my food earlier. I don't have enough money to buy those CD. Plus the sale only lasts today."

Kanata sweat dropped. How could he resist Santa's eyes when he doing like that. Plus, he was Kanata's best friend ever. "Okay... Okay… I get what you mean. Now take the VCD you need and I pay them for you first."

"Thanks Kanata! You're the best!" He exclaimed and hugged Kanata before started to find his CD throughout the CD shop happily.

'_I wonder what would Miyu cook for today. If I'm not mistaken, I think I saw there was a pumpkin in one of her plastic bags. I can't wait to eat it.'_

**.  
**

**xoxoxox**

_-Saionji's Temple-_

.

A blonde girl is pouring some milk into the pot. Based on the magazine, supposedly the girl need to pour double cream to thickens the soup, but she replaced it with milk. After the mixture boiled, she then pureed the mixture with a hand blender. "There. All done!"

Happily humming her favourite song, which is 'Pretty Boy" by M2M, she starts to tidy up the kitchen. Then, she sat down on the chair with her hand supported her chin, waiting for the soup to fully complete. The aroma started to fill in the kitchen. "Hmm… I can't wait to try my own first-time pumpkin soup. I wonder how it will turn out. It may taste better than Kanata"

The anticipation from waiting has erased all traces of sounds in the room. The only sound exists in a form of running water from the sink. She glanced to the clock on the wall. "Oohh~. I wish Ruu and Wannya would come back. I miss them so much. I miss the time when we played together.-_sigh_- This place seems not complete without them. I wonder how they are doing right now."

As the thoughts of Ruu ran in her head, she slowly closed her emerald eyes and dozed off…

.

_-Minutes later-_

.

'_Where am I? And what is this smell?_' The blonde opened her eyes and scanned her surrounding. It was not long as she remembered something, "OH NO! MY soup!"

She sprung up so quickly the chair banged to the hard floor. She put off the fire on the stove, took the glove from the top of it and opened the lid nervously. Thankfully she put the fire on low or the kitchen might burnt down. 'Ooh~my soup..! My first time made soup" a wave of sadness struck her as she stared down on her half burnt soup. Using a ladle, she stirred the soup but it already become too thick. Carefully, she scooped into a small bowl. It still looked appetizing this way. _'Hmm… maybe I could taste it. It's still soup although it is burnt.' _She takes a spoon inside the kitchen drawer and picked up some courage to try the burned soup…

"It's looks okay… But I doubt it… Well, there's goes nothing." Miyu closed her eyes and swallowed the soup…

"Eww~… gross!" she hurriedly went to the sink and spitted it out. "Is this even edible? Am I doing this? Ohh~… Now I can't prove to Kanata I can do it." With sorrows filled in her heart, she took the pot and emptied the contents into a plastic bag before throw it out. '_I better take a shower before Kanata comes home'_

.

.

.

CREAAKK!

The slide door opens.

"Tadaima!"

A dark-brown-hair boy walks into the house. He was untying his shoe lace when he smelled something burnt inside his house. He rushed into the kitchen. There's no single person there.

_'Miyu!'_

Kanata search in the living room. And even the bathroom. But he didn't see any figure with long blonde hair along the way. Then his feet dragged him to the last room that he hasn't check yet. Miyu 's room. Without any permission, he slided the door open.

Blink..blink..

He closed the door again with a crimson face. Then he heard she says,

"KANATA! YOU PERVERT!"

He heard some things being threw to the door behind him. Kanata knew it was a mistake to hold the door. It was a even bigger mistake to slide it open. Now he had saw Miyu struggling to put on her pants. (A/N: Kanata being a baaad boy XD)

.

**xoxoxoxox**

.

Kanata were about to get into his room as he saw Miyu was sitting at the place they always moon gazing. Feeling curious, he made his way to the veranda where the blonde girl was and sat next to her. Her thought seemed to wander to a very far distance might be to other space but her emerald eyes are glued to half moon in the sky. Sometimes some sighs comes was heard coming from her.

The silentness made him feel a bit odd. Kanata tapped her shoulder. "Hey, what are you doing here?"

"Ahh… Nothing, just hoping to see any wishing stars today" answered Miyu, a bit shock.

"What a childish act!" He smirked and lifte his head up to see the sky. "Well, is there any yet? By the way, what are trying to wish now?"

She blushed. Thankfully the dark surrounding covered her pinkish cheeks. "Umm… Hi-mi-tsu (English: se-cret). What about you? What are you doing here?"

The brunette boy leaned to the pole next to him "I'm actually on the way to my room as I see a girl sitting down wishing for something that maybe won't happen." He smirked to the girl.

Miyu sticks her tongue out.

"You look a bit down today. Is there anything happens to you? Well you can talk to me about it, you know. I will be willing to help you. At least if the thing still can be helped though"

Silence. She showed no reaction. She was so silent that he could hear the wind whistling between his ears. Kanata put both his hands on Miyu's shoulders. She snapped back to reality as she feels the warmth of his hand.

When she realized her situation was, she sprung up. "No. I-Its nothing. I'm going to bed right now. Oyasumi nasai, Kanata." She rushed to her room, tried her best to hide her reddened face after the situation she was in just now.

Being left alone outside, Kanata wonders if he was doing something wrong just now. He sighed. Slowly he rose up and went inside. He then slid the door to close it before going to bed.

.

**xoxoxoxox**

_**End of chapter 2**_

* * *

_**Please enjoy this chapter although I think it's not really good**_

_**Remember to review me after reading it!**_ (^0^)v


	3. 3:Step to solve the problem

**Wonderful Pumpkin Pie**

_**Chapter 3: Step to solve the problem.**_

_**Hi there! **_

_**It's me again!**_

_**I'm sorry for the late update. I'm just finishing my final exam paper on the 2**__**nd**__** November. Hopefully I get good grades in the exam. Please pray for me too. (^_^)v**_

_**Thanks for all the comments… all of your review inspire me to do better in my fics. Now enjoy the 3**__**rd**__** chapter.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own daa!3. But I own this one (evil laugh)**_

* * *

_**.  
**_

**Xoxoxox**

.

Miyu laid her back on her big white bed. "What happen to me? Why did my face feel warm when he put his hand on my shoulder? It's a common thing among friends, right?" Miyu said to herself while staring to the white ceiling on top of her. She turned from her back to lie on her left side. She closed her eyes in an attempt to fall asleep.

"_Looks like somebody is in love with someone here..."_

Miyu remembered what Aya said in the classroom before. Miyu opens her eyes and turns scarlet again. "It can't be that!"

'_If that is not the case, can you find other reason for you to feel like this?'_

Miyu could not find other words to counter her talking mind.

'_You did feel your heart thumping quickly when he was near right? Be honest with yourself and accept him freely into your heart…'_

She felt a bit crazy, might be this was the result of failure just now. Avoided to have more odd thinking this night, she shoved her blanket to her head and tried to sleep.

.

**xoxoxox**

.

There an oven with something in it. Looks like someone baking something. In the corner of the place, there was a blonde wearing a pink apron smiling happily over something. At the other part of the place, there was a brunette boy sitting near the table with his hand supported his chin who was watching over the smiling girl. After some moments, the girl opened the oven and brings out the thing inside. It looks like an orange-looking pie. It looked delicious which made the boy's mouth waters. She placed it on the table and closed the oven lid. She then cut the pie to serve to the boy. Then the girl sat besides the boy waiting for her result. Carefully the boy took a spoon beside the plate filled with the pie and starts to dig in. The blonde besides him looked at the boy, hoping she gets some credits for making something to the boy. Suddenly the boy stands up after one mouthful pie.

"This is the worst pie ever! Now go to your room and starts packing. You're not going to live here anymore" the boy exclaimed to the girl.

.

.

Blank.

.

.

Miyu opened her eyes. She looked around her and tried to examine where she was right now. The place look familiar. White ceiling on top, study desk on the right. Looks like she is still in her own room. A sigh escape her lips.

She wiped her face with her bare hand, trying to shove the dream that she saw just now. "Looks like it was a dream after all. But it was sure not a good one. Thank goodness it wasn't real. But, it makes me more determine to make a best dish for Kanata. Then Kanata will let me stay here forever." A smile caresses on her face.

"But how will I do it?"

Still feeling sleepy. Miyu slowly turned to her left side and tried to reach the alarm clock at her study desk. It's 3 in the morning. She put the clock down, pull her blanket, yawning and continued her sleep for several hours.

.

**xoxoxox**

.

_The next day…_

Kanata woke up early that morning. He opened his bedroom windows and let the morning breeze greeted him. He went to his desk and turned off the alarm clock that wasn't ring yet before make some movement to stretch himself and tidied up his bed. Today he had a meeting with the other basketball members about the upcoming match before start practicing.

It was still early. The brunette walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge. After examining the thing inside, he decided to make some breakfast for his housemate and himself. '_Maybe I will make some pancakes. There still a lot of time before going to school_'.

He brought out a bowl, whisk, and some eggs and put them on the table. While searching for some flour, he spotted something half burn in the corner of the kitchen. _'I wonder what the thing is laying there._' Due to high curiosity, he walked to the corner and picked up the thing and examines it.

"So this is the thing that make her look a little down last night. She really worked hard for it." He talks to himself and smile.

Then he goes to table where he put all the things he needs and starts mixing it.

.

**Xoxoxox**

.

"Miyu? Are you awake?"

"Yeah. Wait a minute"

_**-Miyu POV-**_

_A knocking sound is heard on the sliding door. Her eyes open a little._

"_Miyu? Are you awake?"_

_The voice sound familiar. 'oh, that must be Kanata'. "Yeah. Wait a minute"_

_Miyu fixed her tangled hair. Still dizzy, she limps towards the door._

_**-end of Miyu POV-**_

.

A lazy step slowly approaching the door and the door slid open. There standing a handsome brunette looking up and down to his housemate who is still wearing her pajama with messy hair.

The boy gave a small smile looking to his sleepy housemate, "Hey sleepy-head, I have to go early today because I have a meeting and practicing with the basketball team. I just want to make sure that you're up. Who knows that maybe somebody won't go to school just because nobody wakes her up today."

Miyu just stuck her tongue out. Kanata just smirked to see that.

"By the way, I made some pancakes for breakfast. Eat it before you go to school. I don't want to hear any stomach grumbling during the class. It's pathetic." Then the brunette looks at her watch. "Oh no, see you at school. Jya~"

Kanata speed up his walk a little panicking that he will be late for the meeting, leaving Miyu behind mumbling by herself by the bedroom door.

.

**xoxoxox**

_**.  
**_

_**-In the classroom-**_

KRRIIINGG!

The bell ringing shows that the school is over for today. Aya and Nanami approached to a blonde girl who looked a bit upset. Her finger twiddling her pencil but her mind seemed so far away.

"Hey girl, tell me, how's your cooking turns out?" Nanami tapped Miyu's shoulder. She switch her face towards her friends. A sigh is heard.

"It was disastrous. I really want to make something good for him but I really can't."

"Well, I don't like to see you like this. How about- "

"Hey Miyu, I have a practicing today. My competition is near. So you have to go home alone again today." Kanata showed from nowhere cut Aya's line of words. Then he turned to Santa that waits for him at the classroom door and walked towards him hurriedly.

"That's good news, Miyu. So now you can't refuse us to go to the town together right now. I know just the right place to make you happy again. Now let's go Miyu!" Aya said as she slung her backpack.

Miyu lips curved upwards. She always knew that her friends really care about her and that make her love them really much. Slowly she rose from her sit and followed her enthusiastic friends to the town.

_**.  
**_

_**-In the town-**_

"Miyu! Hurry up. Ta-daa… This is the place I talk about. A place that can make your worries goes away." Aya's eyes sparkling as the she stare at the shop's signboard.

_**DESSERT FROM HEAVEN**_

_**Dine in and you'll know what we're talking about**_

Miyu frowns. "Dessert from heaven?" Miyu turns to Aya. "A bakery? This is the place you talk about? The place that you want me to go to?"

"Yeah. Isn't it good?" Aya gives Miyu a wide smile.

"This is the best. I'm starving right now. Let's go in" Nanami took both her friends' arms and pulled them in. As she opened the bakery's door, a bell rigging and some fragrance of baked desert welcome them in. They went to the counter. Miyu really surprised to see many deliciously-looking type of cake are displays on the counter. Really made someone mouth watered.

"May I help you?" a cute worker wearing pink dress with white apron that decorated with white lace asked them from behind of the counter.

"YES!" all of them exclaimed. "We want to dine in. Give me one of this." Aya points to the tiramisu cake in front of her. The girl behind the counter smiles and and hands over the cake demanded by Aya.

"I take a piece of strawberry shortcake and this brownie please." Nanami point the cake that she wants. She smiles at the girl whom hands her desired cakes. "Go on Miyu. It's your turn to choose"

"Miss, can you recommend me the best desert you have in here because I don't know what to choose. All of the dessert here look good and mouth watering."

Just about the girl opens her mouth to recommend Miyu, another worker wearing white with long hat which probably one of the bakers comes out with a tray of something orange on it. Miyu quickly recognize the dessert she's holding.

"I take one of those please." The blonde girl exclaimed.

"Here your pumpkin pie. Enjoy yourself."

Aya and Nanami looks at each other and smiled. Looks like their plan worked. Then, they took a place near the window and sat down. The aroma coming from the pastry and cakes made them didn't wait too much before started to dig in. "This is really wonderful. I really feel like I've been in heaven where my problems go away. Thank you very much Aya!" Miyu hugged Aya tightly. Aya smiles. Nanami who was sitting across her also felling happy to see Miyu becomes herself again. She was about to finish her last bite when someone tap Miyu's shoulder. She looks up.

"Mizuno-sensei!" the girls exclaimes.

"What are you doing here?" Nanami asked their sensei.

"Working, of course. This is my part-time work. By the way, how was the pie Kouzuki? I made it"

"YOU MADE THIS?" she blinked several times to her teacher. "This is wonderful. I really like the taste."

"That's good. I really glad to hear that." Mizuno-sensei smiled sofly, happy to hear the compliment from her student.

Miyu put down her spoon and look into her sensei's eyes. Her eyes were sparkling. "Mizuno-sensei…"

"Yes dear. What's wrong?"

"Can you teach me how bake this?"

Aya and Nanami looked at each other before put their spoons too and followed what Miyu was doing. "Please sensei. Please help Miyu bake this. She really needs to learn this. She need to prove it to someone" Aya says.

Unable to resist her student's eyes, she nodded. "O-okay then. I accept you as my protégé. But I may quite harsh when it is about baking. Are you sure to learn it from me?"

"YES. I am willing to help you anything as an exchange if you help me in making the pumpkin pie."

Mizuno-sensei patted on Miyu's head. "There must be a boy that made you determine to bake one, right? So, start on tomorrow, come to my house on 5pm onwards until you can make the best pie."

Her cheek turned a bit pink to hear her teacher statement. "Okay. I will be there at 5pm. Thanks you really much sensei."

"It's nothing. Just make sure you can present your beloved one with the pie. I have to go to the kitchen. See you tomorrow."

The word 'beloved' keeps on lingering in her mind. Her face turns to a darker pink. "That's good for you Miyu. Now you have a mentor, so you don't have to worry anymore. Just get ready to be coached on how to bake it" Nanami says before she continues eating her brownie.

_**-end chapter 3**_-

* * *

_**Hmmm… its chapter 3 now. I hope I can make better in the next chapter.**_

_**Remember to leave a review for me. Thanks!**_

_**Thought for today :**_

'_The way is not in the sky, the way is in the heart_. – Buddha'


	4. 4:promise

**Wonderful Pumpkin Pie**

_**Chapter 4: Promised must be fulfilled**_

_**Hmm… Finally, Miyu got herself a mentor just to teach her how to a bake a pie.**_

_**What do you expect Miss Mizuno teaching style?**_

_**Disclaimer : I don't own Daa! Daa! Daa! stories or its characters, but I will use them for my stories..(evil laugh)**_

* * *

**xoxoxoxo**

.

The day will soon end. The orange ray that emits from the sun filled in the sky. A blonde girl is walking down the street looking very happy. Smile never faded on her fade after the encounter at the bakery shop just now. Suddenly she stopped on his track. Just a few steps ahead her laid the stairs that course to the temple. She looked up the stairs and smiled to herself. '_I really didn't expect this to happen. I'm going to be Miss Mizuno's protégé. I can't wait for tomorrow. I wonder what I will learn_.' She said to herself as she started to climb the stairs. Her body seems to be floating in the air because of excitement. Reaching the top of the stairs, she halted again. '_Beloved one? Why did sensei said that? Who's that person anyway?_' The blonde girl started to think while making a move towards the house she lived in.

Thump.

Her head knocks the front door_. 'Ouch… I don't realize that I already reach here. Am I walking too fast?'_ She rubbed her forehead with her left arm while the other hand opened the door in front of her. Then, something popped out in her mind. "Maybe he's Kanata!" A bit too loud.

"What? What are you talking about? Why did you called my name?" Suddenly Kanata comes out from nowhere, crossing his hands on his chest.

"AAHHHH!" Miyu screamed. Her screams are really loud that can make the house shake like an earthquake occurs.

He put his hand to cover the blonde girl's mouth. "Hey! Calm down. It's just me."

"Kanata! Don't scare me like that. I will die if I have a heart attack." After realizing the situation was.

"I should be dying. Your scream was loud, dumb. It hurts my ears."

"Is it? Ha-ha. Sorry about that."

"Hmm… It's getting late now. Go take a bath and let eat together after that. I bought our dinner on the way back from the practices."

"Okay. Thanks."

Kanata's eyes just followed his housemate figure that passed through him with the corner of his eyes, just before she disappeared from the corner into her room.

.

**xoxoxoxo**

.

Miyu stretched her arms up in the air. It already about an hour she stayed on the chair unmoved and now she just has done doing her homework. The mathematical problems for today that had been given for homework are quite easy and she has no problem to solve it by her own. She ogled the alarm clock besides her.

"Hmm… It's still early. Maybe a cup of tea will be nice"

She slided her room's door open and heading to the kitchen. Along the way to the kitchen, she spotted a brunette boy sitting alone at the balcony. 'Tea with a company will be better'. She smiled softly.

"Hey." Miyu put down two cups of tea and a plate of dangos that she bought near 'Dessert from Heaven bakery' besides Kanata. The boy just looked up into the emerald eyes and smiles. He appreciated her company to enjoy the serenity of the night with her. His right hand reaches the plate and takes a dango from it.

"Umm… Miyu?"

"Yes?"

"What are you talking about me earlier?"

"About you? Did I?" Miyu scratched her un-itch head.

"Yup. I don't expect that you are a forgetful person. I'm quite sure you mention my name just before you enter the house."

"Oh that… it seems I just accidentally said it loud." A slight tint of pink appears on her cheeks. Thankfully the darkness of night hides it from Kanata's view. "It's a secret. I can't tell you."

A sigh is heard. "Secret again? You can tell me if there is something bothering you. Maybe I can help."

"Okay. By the way, how did you know I was the one who were about to slide the door?"

"Well. It's easy. I heard a big thump walking towards the house from my room. It must be you." He smirked.

"What? I did not!" She stuck her tongue out.

The boy stuck his tongue out to the girl too.

Then both of them continued watching the night covered with stars beneath them. The moon will change to full moon about 3 days later. Unknowingly, Kanata's and Miyu's hand reach for the last dango on the plateat the same time. Kanata's hand was on top of Miyu's who was holding it first. His warmth flowed to her hand. Quite shock with the current situation, they both looked into each other eyes. The brown orb met the emerald. The time surrounds them seems to stop.

Slowly the hand beneath withdrew. The blonde girl turned away and bowed her face down to hide her crimson face. Her housemate, on other hand, takes the last dango and eats it. Acting like nothing was happen. Although the truth is he missed the hand just now. Feeling a bit awkward, Miyu then stood up after picked up the cups and the plate with her.

"I'm going to bed. Good night Kanata"

.

**xoxoxox**

**.  
**

**-at the school-**

Miyu felt really sleepy today. It's about 30 minutes left before the school end for today. She really can't helped herself during history class. Suddenly, there was a knock on the classroom door. All gaze fixed to the door. When the door opens, there stood Kai, a handsome boy from the class next door. All the eyes in the class converge to the same place. Silence fills in the air.

"Sorry to interrupt you Miss, but may I speak to Kouzuki Miyu for a while?"

"Yes, but please be quick." Miss Akane, their math teacher replies.

Miyu was in quite shock with the sudden announcement. '_I don't know him. I wonder what he wants from me.'_ She stood up and walked to the classroom door. On her way to the door, she ogled Kanata to know what her housemate will react. But he seems don't care about the current situation and continued to read his textbook. She felt a bit frustrated

"Yes, I am Kouzuki Miyu. Is there anything I can help you?"

"Whoa… I never thought there is such a beauty in this class… Umm… I mean… I come to deliver a message from Miss Mizuno. She asked you to go to the office after the school is over."

"Is that all?"

"Yes"

"Thanks for the message. I'm going back now. By the way, thanks for the compliment."

"It's my pleasure."

Miyu went to her place and sit again. On her way, she overheard that her classmates mentioning about her with the boy. She just smiled when she heard them.

.

.

KRINNGGG!

.

.

The school ends. All the students tidied up their utensils and got ready to go home. Nanami and Aya come closer to Miyu's desk. "Miyu-chan, tell me, are you dating with Kai?" asked Aya who turn to mini Mikan-mode trying to interrogate her.

"Yup, tell us Miyu. We thought you have crush on Saionji, not Kai."

"Kai? Who is him? Oohh… The boy earlier? Nope. He just came here to deliver a message from Miss Mizuno. Miss Mizuno wants to meet me after the class."

"Maybe she wants to discuss about the baking thing," said Aya.

"Maybe you will go home late today. Don't you have to inform Saionji about this?"

"Kanata? Maybe not." Miyu slings her bag onto her shoulder. "He will come home late too for today"

"Well, if you say so. See you next week Miyu"

"Yup, we'll meet again next week. Jya~" Aya waves her hands.

Miyu smiled and reciprocate her friends' waves. Then she went off to the teacher's room.

.

.

**-at teacher room-**

"Miyu, I've been waiting for you. Are you sure you want to be my protégé?"

Miyu nodded.

"Okay. Since tomorrow is a weekend, I want you to sleep over at my place so you have a lot of time to learn. So, you have to pack something and come to my apartment tomorrow morning."

"I really love to" Miyu exclaims happily.

Miss Mizuno stands up and takes her hand bag. "Now let's go Miyu. We have some shopping to do."

"Yes Miss Mizuno!"

.

.

.

To be continued….

* * *

**How was it? Well, to be honest I'm not very happy with this chapter. Something lacking somewhere. **

**Ha-ha… Looks like I'm giving a review to myself.**

**I hope I can do better in the next chapter- Miyu's tutorial.**

**Please leave a comment. Sorry if I made grammatical mistakes.**

**Jya~ for now.**

**Thought of the day:**

_Yesterday is a dream,_

_Tomorrow but a vision._

_But today well lived_

_Makes every yesterday a dream of happiness_

_And tomorrow a vision of hope._

_Look well therefore to this day._

- Sanskrit Proverb


	5. Miyu's Baking Tutorial

**Wonderful Pumpkin Pie**

_**Chapter 5: Miyu's tutorial**_

_**I'm sorry! **_

_**It's been a loooong time since I updated this story. I've been busy. But recently I got a new review and made me made my mind to write again. Thanks a lot to Yaboshi Satou. I just finished drafting this chapter while working and my superiors barely found out... hahaha**_

_**Well, most of this chapter coming from my experience. Now, please relax and enjoy chapter 5**_

_**Disclaimer : I don't own Daa! Daa! Daa! stories or its characters**_

* * *

**Preview from the last chapter:**

"_Miyu, I've been waiting for you. Are you sure you want to be my protégé?"_

_Miyu nods._

"_Okay. Since tomorrow is a weekend, I want you to sleep over at my place so you have a lot of time to learn. So, you have to pack something and come to my apartment tomorrow morning."_

"_I really love to" Miyu exclaims happily._

_Miss Mizuno stands up and takes her hand bag. "Now let's go Miyu. We have some shopping to do."_

"_Yes Miss Mizuno!_

* * *

**::Wonderful Pumpkin Pie::**

.

"Hop on" says Miss Mizuno while pressing the key unlock button in her palm. "Wow... i never know that u have a car, sensei," her sensei give a sweet smile "Yup, it just nice for me right? now, wear your seat belt, and here we go!

"We're here."

Miyu scanned her surrounding, which was situated at the border of Heiomachi. "Whoaaa… I've never been here before, in fact, I never know a place like this ever exist." Miyu turned to face her teacher, "If you never bring me here, I would never expect the eerie-looking shop from the outside is like a paradise inside."

Miss Mizuno smiled. "Well, don't judge a book by its cover, dear. You'll never know until you knew." She stopped and took a trolley. "Well, this place is quite famous around this area actually, and sometimes you will see people from other place come here to buy things. The price and the quality of the goods are better than most places. You might not know about this place since you're still new to this neighborhood"

After shopping, they rode the car and the teacher drove to a very familiar route. After a while the car slowed down before stopped some near a set or staircases. Miyu unbuckle the seat belt and get ready to hop off the car.

"Don't forget to come to my apartment about 9am tomorrow. You still remember my place right?"

Miyu nodded her head.

"It's going to be fun. We will baking throughout the day"

"I can't wait for tomorrow!"

Miyu opened the car's door and heading outside. "Thank you, Sensei." She bowed down a bit as the car drove off the road. Her lips keeps curve upwards while climbing the stairs to the house.

.

**xoxoxox**

**.  
**

**-The next day**-

Miyu woke up rather early today. Saionji residence was still in silence. Today was weekend; Kanata finally got a day off for his usual morning practice. He might wake up late today since yesterday practice really worn him out. Miyu found him about to collapse at the living room before she went to sleep.

The blonde girl exited her room and head to the kitchen. She opened the fridge and took out a bottle of milk. Today's breakfast was only bread and jam with a glass of milk. At least it can hold up until this afternoon. After breakfast, she had done some simple chores around the house. Then she took her sling bag and went outside to wait for the bus.

After several stops, finally the bas arrived at a bus-stop near miss Mizuno's apartment. She walked to the apartment and climb the stairs to her place. The teacher already expect for her student to come. The door was open just for several seconds after pressing the doorbell. Upon entering the house, Miyu gasped due to the cozy surrounding. It was really relaxing. Miss Mizuno then led the way to her kitchen. The groceries bag that they had been buying yesterday is on the kitchen counter. There was also other utensil placed there for them to practice cooking. Miss Mizuno brought out a pink apron and handed to the blonde girl.

"What we're going to learn today, sensei?"

The teacher rummaged in the groceries bag and brought out a plastic full of apple. "This. We're going to make apple pies!" She put down the apples and picked up a bowl. Then she took out a bag of flour and filled some of it in the bowl. "First thing to do is to make the pie crust. To do that, we need some flour and butter. Now Miyu, took out the butter and cut the butter before mixed into the flour."

Miyu cut the butter into small cube pieces and inserted it into the bowl. "Okay. Now, using your finger, crush the butter with the flour until the mixture become coarse crumbs." While the girl busy crushing the butter, the teacher put in some salt into a cup and mixed it with water. Then she opened up her fridge and fill in some ice cube into the cup.

After several minutes, the blonde girl spoke. "Sensei, I think I've done mixing it."

"Okay. Right now, we need to put this inside."

"it's cold."

"Yup. We need to use iced water." She poured a small amount of water inside the bowl. "Ice water will make your pie crust become crunchy. Right now you need to knead it until it takes a shape of a ball"

Several minutes later, dough had been formed and Miss Mizuno instructed Miyu to wrap it with plastic and refrigerate it. She then emptied the plastic full of apples into a strainer and washed it. "While we're rested the dough, let's make the apple filling. For best result, the dough need to rested overnight, but for practice, we will use the dough just after we finish doing the filling"

"Yes, ma'am"

She gave the strainer filled with apple to her protégé,"All this apple need to be peeled and cut into smaller cube." She paused, "You can do it without peeling also, but I preferred my apples to be peeled"

The blonde girl had some difficulties to peel the apple at first. After some demonstration by her sensei, she was able to peel the apples quite smoothly although still struggling. "Put the apple cube into this salt and water mixture. This is to avoid the apple become brownish" In the same time she prepared for the apple coating in another bowl. She combined some sugar, flour, cinnamon and a bit of nutmeg into the bowl and mixed it well. Since Miyu already done with the apples, she asked her to strain the apple before mixed it into the bowl of mixture. Using a spatula, she tossed it well so all apples will coat with the mixture.

Since the filling already ready, Miss Mizuno took out the dough. She prepared a rolling surface by sprinkled a bit of flour and placed the dough in the middle or the surface. Miyu took a chance to roll the dough. "This dough really has a nice feeling compared to the dough before rested. Same goes to the texture" Her teacher just smiled. Her student kept on rolling with a small smile on her face. She divided the dough into two. Then, she brought a 9-inch pie plate and asked her student to place the dough on top. The blonde girl did as per requested. Then both of them helped each other to press the dough evenly into the bottom and the sides of the plate.

"We need to bake this layer for a while or it won't be crunchy as we expected" Miss Mizuno took out a fork from her kitchen drawer. "Take this. Right now, you need to poke this dough. This is crucial because we don't want out crust to have air bubbles

_._

_.  
_

_-15minutes later-_

"Just a little bit more." The teacher wore a pair of cooking glove and opened the oven lid. The crust changed its color to yellow brownish. "Right now we need to put all these apples inside before coat it with another layer of crust. Cut on top of the crust for vent and seal the edges around the pie plate with a fork and garnish this with egg yolk. Then bake it!"

A sigh was heard.

"Tired already?" asked Miss Mizuno.

"A bit. But this really a fun experience."

Miyu helped her teacher to tidy up the kitchen while waiting the pie to finish baking. Time fly by and the apple pie fragrance started to fill in the kitchen.

"Yummy…" said Miyu

"Just be patient my dear, it's not finish yet."

"Okay"

.

**xoxoxox**

.

-At Saionji Residence, late evening-

Kanata just came back from his evening practice. It just 4 days to go before the championship. He woke up really late today, and when he realized, he took a necessary bath and heading to the school for his evening practice. He not even bother about anything else such as his housemate except the practice.

"Miyu!"

But nobody answered his call. '_That's odd. I wonder where she goes.' _He entered the house. No one was in the living room or the kitchen. He continued his way to his housemate room. Hoping that he can meet her in her room but it was too silent. Slowly, Kanata slide the room door open. "Miyu? Are you here?" But he only see her neat bed inside the room. He closed the door again and made his way to his room.

With a towel on his head he walked down the passage way to the kitchen. His hair was still dripping wet after his refreshing bath. Kanata switched on the light of the kitchen and opened the fridge. He took out a bottle of orange juice, bread and an egg. He put all the things on the kitchen counter and closed the fridge door. Only that he realized there was a note pasted on the fridge.

'_To Kanata… In case you don't remember, I will sleep at my friend's house today. –Miyu'_

A small sigh escaped his lips. At least right now, he knew that his housemate will not coming home. The brunette boy cracked the egg and put into a small bowl. He decided to eat some French toast for his dinner. After frying the bread, he placed onto a plate before placed it on the tray. He also poured the orange juice into a glass. Then he carefully brought the tray to his veranda.

Feeling the breezy wind alone, he slowly ate the French toast. The sky is dark but there was still some light thus he still able to see the trees and rocks in his backyard. Miyu has been at this house for several months ago, thus being alone like this seems very odd.

"Miyu…"

The name has been slipped out from his lips and he gave a gentle smile.

**-end of chapter 5-**

* * *

_**Thank you for reading. I try to finish up my last chapter next week **_

_**Don't forget to give me some review please**_


End file.
